Crystal Hearts: Episode 1: Day of Destiny
by crystaleagle
Summary: This is my first crossover fic. It has all of your favorite characters and lots of good stuff. the summary is inside. Please R&R. Enjoy. CHARACTER BIOS UP & EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

This is an episode/crossover story series kind of thing. And it's a little bit like Kingdom hearts, too. It has all of your favorite heroes and villains from your favorite shows: FOP, DP, MLAATR, SW:CW(Star Wars: Clone Wars cartoon show),SJ, PPG and TT.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters from the shows listed above. I do, however, own my made up characters.

Author's Note: This is my very first crossover fic. So feel free to tell me if there is anything in my fic that I need to fix. Warning: there might be some slight violence and blood, but not to bad. So, I'm shutting up for now. Read away.

Crystal Hearts: Day of Destiny

Chapter 1: It Begins With A Dream

What if there were other worlds out there in the universe that existed far beyond our own world. Ones that no even knows they exist at all. Where they all share the same sky… the same destiny(sound familiar). Some people wish that they could travel to these other worlds. What if one girls wish to see another world came true. Where she would meet some unexpected characters and discover her greatest destiny of all time. My name is Rena Gardener and my story begins with a dream.

(Normal story view: Dream Sequence)

The rain fell as the thunder and lightning scattered across the sky. A young girl runs on the beach as she is chased by strange, black creatures with yellow eyes(don't need to tell you what they are). One of the creatures grabs a hold of her arm and sinks it claws into her skin. The young girl screams from her pain and knocks the creature off. Her arm was injured really bad and was losing a little bit of blood, but in her mind she knew she had to keep going. She then trips and falls to the ground. '_This is it, I'm done for_,' she thought to  
herself as the creatures crept closer to her. One of the creatures attacks the girl. She braces herself for the attack to come, but nothing happens. She looked to see what has stopped the attack and there stood in front of her was a handsome young man who looked to be around the age of eighteen.

He had long dark hair that was tied up in a ponytail and had the most darkest green eyes. He was all dressed up in a black warrior suit that had a black cape along with it. He began slashing at the creatures with his sword. One by one each of them vanishes out of thin air.  
He then turns around to face the girl. "Run! Get out of here," he said. The girl wasn't sure if she should leave him alone or not. "But what about--," "I said go," he yelled out. She then got back up and started running again while holding her injured arm. She looked back to where the fight was, but as she did the world around her started spinning and she was soon in a different place.

She was inside of a cave that had drawings on the walls everywhere that she looked. '_This place. Is this?_,' she thought to herself. She then faces a wall that has a door that had a strange symbol on it. Standing in front of the door was another young man that looked a year younger than the other one who saved her from the creatures that were chasing her. The young boy turned around to face the girl. He had dark brown hair that was a little messy and was shoulder length and had blue eyes. He wore a hooded, short-sleeved, turquoise-green jacket over a white, long-sleeved shirt. Blue denim jean pants and black and white tennis shoes. He turned around to face the girl and looked at her with sadness and dullness in his eyes. The girl was not sure what was wrong with. The young brown-haired teen weakly held out his hand towards the girl, reaching out to her. "Help me," he said in a weak voice. The girl started running towards the boy, but then she started sinking through the ground. A black hole was beneath her feet and started pulling her in. She looked back up to where the boy was, hoping that he was coming to help her, but vanished out of thin air. The dark hole was covering every part of her body. There was no one to help her. Not a single soul. '_Someone…help me! Please,_' she screamed in her mind as the darkness was consuming her. Her hand was the only thing that was not covered in the darkness as it was still reaching out to escape. It was the end for her. But another hand grabbed a hold of hers and the darkness was disappearing. The girl was no longer covered in darkness and the area around her was engulfed in pure light. She noticed that her hand was still in someone else's. Her savior looked to be like a person with wings like an angel on his back. She couldn't make out the face though, because it was covered in shadow. "Who…are you," she asked and then the light became brighter…

(End of Dream Sequence)

"Aahh," young Rena Gardener cried out as she shot up from her bed. Awaking from her mysterious dream. "Same dream again…why do keep having the same dream over and over?" She flopped back down on her bed with so many questions running through her head as she stared at the ceiling. '_Could this dream have a meaning by any chance?_'

Rena's thoughts were immediately snapped back into reality when someone knocked on her bedroom door. The door opened to reveal the same young man from her dream when she was in the cave. "Rise and shine, kiddo. Oh, you're already awake" he said. "Now if only you could do this more often and I wouldn't have to bother waking you up for school all the time." "Hey, Caleb," said Rena. Caleb is Rena's older brother. "Are you okay, sis'? You look awfully pale," "I'm fine I just had…," "It's those dreams again, isn't it," Caleb asked. "Yeah," she nodded in defeat, knowing that she couldn't deny the truth. Rena's brother sometimes acts like a major pain, but when it comes to being something wrong with his sister, he was always there help her anyway that he can.

"Is it the same one, again," "Uh-huh," she said. "Caleb, do you think my dreams mean anything?" "Well, it would if it's always the same dream," he said as he sat down beside Rena on her bed. "And sometimes they don't have a meaning at all. But I'm sure that these dreams will stop eventually." "Yeah, but every time when I have these dreams I have this strange feeling that something terrible is going to happen," "Don't worry. It's going to be alright," Caleb said as he took Rena in his arms and embraced her. "Rena, you and mom are the only family I've got. I promise that I will never let anything happen to you two, as long as I'm still alive and breathing." "_Caleb_," Rena whispered as she returns her brother's embrace. Rena had always looked up to her brother ever since she was a little girl and ever since their father died. She then glanced at a photo frame that was on her study desk that had a picture of herself when she was six years-old and her father. He had short, black hair and green eyes. He wore a police officer's uniform. Rena and Caleb's father was once a respected police officer in the town of Laurel Grove. He was killed in a car accident. Ever since his death, Caleb had always done his best to help take care of his family.

"Rena, Caleb, come on guys, hurry and get ready for school," called the two siblings mother. "We will mom," Caleb called back. "Looks like we better get ready." " Yeah, or else mom will have our heads," The two laughed and let go of their embrace. Just as Caleb was about to leave the room, a flash of lightning shrouded the sky and thunder exploded as it brought the falling rain.

'_Rain?_'

This sudden change of the weather surprised and frightened Rena.

So, what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I would very much appreciate it. Thank you. The next chapter will be even better.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is you all, the second chapter. Sorry it took forever to get it done.

A/N: In the first chapter, my character's last name was spelled "Gardener", but in this chapter I've decided to change it. I know this next chapter was going to be better, but I've decided to split this chapter in to two and three. Because my computer was down and I couldn't get on the internet. But enough chit-chat. Let's get this fanfic started. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Gardner Family.

Rena was soon out of bed and was watching the falling rain while she braided a strand of her hair. Rena was a young 12 year-old girl with long black hair, that hung all the way down to her waist, and bluish-green eyes. She wore a light-blue, sleeve-less vest over a white t-shirt, that showed a bit of her stomach, dark-blue denim capris, and blue and white tennis shoes. After she was done braiding, she then grabbed her notebook, books and backpack, and headed down stairs.

"Morning, guys," Rena said as she entered the dining room. "Morning, sweetheart," said Rena's mother, Trisha. She worked as a doctor at the local hospital in Laurel Grove. She had long, light-brown hair that hung down to the middle of her back and brown eyes. She wore a short-sleeve, lavender blouse, tan pants, and brown dress shoes. Everyone gathered at the table and began eating their warm breakfast.

"It certainly is raining a sight out there today," said Trisha. "I hope it quits before your game tonight, Rena." "Oh, that's right our soccer game is today. I forgot all about it," Rena gasped. "Tonight, we're playing against the cougars. I hear they're pretty tough to beat." "You're right they do sound tough, but they're not as tough as you guys," said Caleb. "But Caleb those guys have won more games than we have this year." "Yeah, but number of games are not what matters, it's really a teams skills, teamwork, faith and trust in each other," said Caleb "When I was your age I didn't think any of that mattered, but as I grew up I learned that those are the best qualities that makes a true team." "Thanks, Caleb." "Of course the chances of you guys winning is one to one-million." "Huh," Rena sweat dropped at Caleb's comment and had a big angry mark on the right side of her forehead. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean? Just what kind of a brother are you anyway?" Caleb and their mother laughed. "Calm down, honey you know that Caleb is just kidding," Trisha said. "Mom's right, Rena you know I'll always have faith in you no matter what," "Yeah, you're right after all you are the one who taught me how to play soccer."

After everyone had finished their breakfast, they all headed towards outside to their two vehicles at the driveway. Trisha to one, Caleb and Rena to the other. "You kids have a good time at school, I'll see you this evening," called Trisha as she got in her car. "You have a good day too, Mom. See ya later," said Caleb. "See ya, Mom. Love you," called Rena as she waved to her mother from inside of Caleb's car. "I love you guys, too." Soon the Gardener family went to their different destinations. Rena turned around in her seat to watch her mother drive towards the hospital as she and her brother drove to school.

"I wish mom was able to come to my game tonight," Rena sighed as she sat back down in her seat. "I know, kiddo. But you know how Mom is with her job," Caleb said. "She has responsibilities." "Yeah, I know I just wish she could come for one time. You'll still be coming won't you, Caleb?" "Sure, Rena I wouldn't miss it for the world." "Thanks" Rena looks out her car window and stares at the rain still falling. "Looks like it's going to be the same old routine for today, huh?" "Yeah, I guess so." However, somewhere inside, Rena feels that somehow things were going to be different.

Well, how was it? Please review. My next chapter will be even better.


	3. Author's Note

Author's note: I know what you all are thinking. You were expecting a new chapter to the story, but

I wanted to do some changes to the title and ratings of the story. Reason one is because that

there are going to be some parts from the Kingdom Hearts game and reason two is that my

stories are going to be episode like stories. Again I'm sorry for the dissapointment, but I promise

to all of you that I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: Same Old Routine: Part 1

Here it is! Chapter 3! The part where things gets really interesting. This is where we get with all the characters of this story.

A/N: for those of you who have watched, and have not, the series of Star Wars: Clone Wars, this takes place during episode twenty-two. This is where the three Jedi's Aayla, Eeth Koth, he's the guy with the long blue hair and horns on his face and a jedi master, and the wolf like jedi knight from ep. 20. I really have no idea what the planet they are fighting on is called, so I did some research on my computer and I just picked out one of the names of the planet. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 3: Same Old Routine: Part One

Clone Wars World: Kooriva

Lasers hit everywhere from the Separatists vicious droids as three Jedi's defended themselves. "There's too many of them. We can't hold them off much longer" said Aayla Secura. "Don't give up we can still-" Eeth Koth was cut off when he became imprisoned in a red bubble. "Master Koth," cried the Wolf Jedi Knight. Soon he and Aayla were trapped inside a red bubble as well.

All seemed to be lost, but Anakin Skywalker comes out of nowhere and slashes at one of the droids. With his incredible speed and the mighty power of the force, he defeats the droids and frees the Jedi's from there imprisonment. The three Jedi's cheer for young Skywalker. "You came just in time. Well done," said Eeth Koth as he and the other Jedi's came to thank Anakin. "Thank you for saving us, Anakin," said Aayla. "Anything for a fellow Jedi," said Anakin. "I agree," said a voice.

The Jedi turned around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi walking towards them as a fleet of arc trooper ships came with the clone troopers. "Search around the area for any living droids, Commander Cody," said Obi-Wan. "Yes, General," Commander Cody took off into the air. "Well done handling the droids." "Thank you, Master," Anakin bowed. As he raised his head back, a spider droid that was missing two legs was coming behind Obi-Wan and was ready to strike at him. "Master, behind you," Anakin pushed Obi-wan out of the way and the droid slashed its robotic leg over Anakin's right eye (I'm just making up of how Anakin got that scar over his right eye, I really don't know how he got it). "Aaaahhh," He screamed in pain and covered his eye. "Anakin," Obi-Wan cried. He took out his light saber and sliced the droid into pieces.

Obi-Wan put his light saber away and ran over to his injured friend. "Anakin, are you alright?" "He's hurt bad. He needs medical attention," said Aayla as she was supporting him. "Get a ship ready, now!" "Yes, sir," said an Arc Trooper. "Hold on, Ani. You're going to be alright," said Obi-Wan as he helped Aayla get Anakin to the ship.

Townsville: Pokey Oaks Elementary

Narrator: The city of Townsville! Where we meet up with the towns greatest heroes doing their every day routine of expanding their knowledge in good old Pokey Oaks Elementary.

"All right, kids. Today we will be reciting our multiplications, " said the teacher, Ms. Keane. "Now can anyone tell me what is 1 x--" Ms. Keane was then interupted by a toy phone that had the face of a clown on it. The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup turned to sound of the hotline. "Blossom here," said the leader of the three. "Mojo Jojo is attacking the city! We're on our way! Girls. Trouble. Move out!"

The three young heroes fly out of the school and into the city to witness Mojo Jojo ripping the city apart with an army of monkey-like robots. "Whoa! Look at all these robot monkeys," exclaimed Buttercup. "This kind of reminds me of when we had our first battle with Mojo Jojo," said Bubbles. "Well if Mojo thinks he's going to beat us with a bunch of robots, he's down right wrong," said Blossom as the girls flew faster to their destination.

"Yes, my robotic minions. Rip this town to shreds," said Mojo Jojo. "With this little attraction, it will lure the girls towards me and then I shall destroy them once and for all." "That's what you think, Mojo Jojo," Mojo turns around and gets hit by three powerful punches. Mojo Jojo hits the ground very hard, but recovers real quickly. "Well, well. So you three brats have finally showed up," "Cut the chat, Mojo," said Blossom. "So we can kick your sorry butt--,"started Buttercup. "Out of our town," Bubbles finished. "Very well, then," Mojo Jojo then pushes the control button. "Destory them my minions!" The robotic monkeys turn to their new targets and screeched fiercely as they charged at the girls. "Let's get them, girls," said Blossom. The three heroines flew at the speed of light and yelled out a mighty battle cry. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh."

The Future: Forest Area

Meanwhile, another fierce battle takes place in another world. "Aaaaaahhhh," yelled a young samurai known as Jack who was, as usually, fighting a whole army of Aku's destoyer beetle drones. The drones slashed at the samurai, but with each strike, Jack would always counterattack with his powerful sword. With every slash, the robot drones would fall into a million pieces. One by one, Jack destroys the robots and leaves them in a pile of useless metal.

Just when Jack thought he had gotten every last one of them, a dozen more come up behind him. They slashed their metalic claws at him, tearing up his clothes, and slammed him into a tree. He was about to get back up on his feet when a claw was about to come down on him. He swiftly jumped out of the way and landed on his feet. "When will Aku ever learn that this old strategy will never work this time," Jack sighed as he tore off his top shirt and prepared himself for another attack. "Well what are you waiting for. Come and get me!" The drones ran towards Jack and he began running towards them himself. "Aaaaaahhhh," Jack yelled as he jumped high in the air and made his attack.

Jump City: Titans Tower

People ran rampant on the streets of Jump City as an ooze like monster known as Plasmus raised a truck over its head that held a supply of radioactive waste. Just when he was about to drink it, a black aura surrounded the truck and was taken out of Plasmus's hands."Sorry, Plasmus, but green slimy ooze is off of the menu,"said Robin the leader of the Teen Titans. Along with him were his teammates Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg. Plasmus then started firing balls of goo at the Titans. "Titans, go," Robin called out to his team and went straight for Plasmus. A great battle was unleashed. Cyborg and Beast Boy did their 'T-Rex takedown', Robin and Starfire did an aerial attack and Raven used her powers to form a gigantic raven. Everyone attacked at the same time and hit Plasmus hard and fast. "Booyah! Looks like Plasmus is down for the count," said Cyborg. "You might want to hold on the celebrating," Robin said as Plasmus put himself back together. "Dude, I hate it when he does that," said Beast Boy. "What'd you expect him to do just lie there and not get back up," said Raven. "Yeah, pretty much,"said Beast boy. Everyone sweatdropped and fell to the ground in an anime style. Plasmus then spewed great amounts of slime at the Titans and hit them all against the wall of a building. "Well, I do must say, that was very unpleasant," said Starfire. "Not to mention down right nasty," said Beast Boy. " Any more bright ideas," Cyborg asked. "New strategy. We hit him more harder and more faster. Titans, Go," Robin called out the order and everyone ran straight for Plamus.

That's all of chapter 3. Sorry I took forever to get this done. I hope this chapter isn't too lame. Please feel free to comment on this. The next chapter will cover over the nicktoon characters. Thanks again for the reivews.


	5. character bios

These are bio's and information on my made up characters if any of you guys are interested in knowing who they are, but if you don't want to be spoiled then you don't have to read this page. If any of you guys watch either Totally Spies or Martin Mystery, that's the kind of animation style my characters are. In the meantime, I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can. Here you go folks enjoy.

(Author's note: I had to edit everything here because I didn't like the way it looked. Also, I made a couple of changes in the character bios. I hope this will make a lot more sense to you than the first time)

**Name: **Rena Gardner.

**Age:** 12.

**Hair: **Black. (hangs all the way down to her waist. Has one strand of hair braided and hangs over left shoulder, a little bit shorter that her actual hair length)

**Eyes: **Bluish green.

**Outfit: **Light-blue vest over a white t-shirt (shows her belly button), dark-blue capris and blue and white tennis shoes.

**Profile: **Main character of the story. Rena is a young girl who is very energetic and possesses a strong heart. She and her older brother Caleb trained together in Martial Arts and is very athletic. Rena loves her brother very much even though he teases her a lot. Before her world was taken over by the Heartless, Caleb gives her a very special item. A necklace that had been handed down from their grandmother after she died. However, it was no ordinary necklace, it was a powerful weapon in disguise known as the Sword of Hearts. When Rena arrives to the world of Fayta, she makes some very special friends, along with a young prince named Erol, whom she has a huge crush on and a powerful unicorn called Unita. She then finds a crystal and can transform into a fairy type warrior. Each crystal that she finds, she can harness the power of the elements. Rena then journeys throughout Fayta to find all the crystals, master her powers, fight the Heartless, defeat the Alliance of Darkness, and save her brother and the whole universe.Though she may appear gentle on the outside, this is one girl that has a strong sense of justice and never allows fear to get in her way of protecting those that she loves. Rena will face many challenges and hardships, but with her friends by her side nothing will stop her from saving Caleb.

**Name: **Caleb Gardner.

**Age:** 17.

**Hair:** Dark brown (shoulder length).

**Eyes: **Blue.

**Outfit: **A hooded, short-sleeved, turquoise green shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, blue denim jean pants and black and white tennis shoes.

**Profile:** Rena's older brother. Like his younger sister Rena, Caleb possesses a strong heart and is very compassionate. Before the death of his father Jacob, Caleb promises him to take care of his mother and Rena, to protect them no matter what. Also, to give Rena their grandmother's necklace when it was the right time.Caleb some- times teases Rena a lot, but is still very protective over her. After the loss of his and Rena's world, Caleb losses his own heart in the process and becomes the Alliance of Darkness' prisoner.

**Name:** Jaden.

**Age: **18.

**Hair:** Black (long and is tied up in a ponytail. Hangs down to the middle of his back when untied).

**Eyes:** Green.

**Outfit: **Black leather jacket over a long-sleeved, dark-maroon sweater over a white, long-sleeve turtleneck. Blue jeans and black boots.

**Profile: **Caleb and Rena's childhood friend. Jaden is a young man who dreams of seeing seeing other worlds and longs to know who he really is. When Caleb and Rena were very young, they found Jaden washed up on the shores of Laurel Grove. After finding him, Jaden appeared to have lost his memory. He couldn't remember who he was or where he came from. All he could remember was his name. Later on, Rena and her family had taken him in and she, Jaden and Caleb had been friends ever since. Jaden has also trained along with Caleb and Rena in Martial Arts, and sometimes the three of them would spare against each other as always Jaden would reign victorious. Jaden is very fond of Rena and treats her and Caleb like his own siblings. Jaden's one desire is to know who he really is and he would do anything. Somehow he finds a way to take Rena, Caleb, and himeself by using the powers of darkness. On the night of the Heartless' attack on Rena's homeworld, Jaden allowed the darkness to take him and Rena. However, Rena didn't like the idea and the darkness did not take her along with him. Jaden vanishes along with Rena's home.

**Name:** Erol.

**Age:** 13.

**Hair: **Brown (short).

**Eyes: **Dark blue.

**Outfit: **A dark blue cape over a white, long-sleeved shirt with black linings from the collar down to the bottom of the shirt and around the end of the sleeves (kind of like a

chinese style shirt), black pants, and black boots. Wears a silver crown around his head.

**Profile:** The prince of the planet Fayta. Erol joins Rena in her quest to find the crystals, feeling that it is his duty to help her. Erol is descended from a line of powerful humans that are born with the wings of an Angel. Which he and his mother inherited from his grandmother. Like Rena, Erol had lost his older brother because of the Heartless about six-years ago when he was a child. A great fighter and master of archery, Erol uses magical arrows to fight the Heartless. During their journeys through the land of Fayta, Erol soon develops feelings for Rena and starts to fall in love with her. On the outside, Erol is a calm and kind young gentleman, but when the ones that he cares about the most is threatened, he gives them a taste of his powerful arrows.

**Name:** Unita.

**Age: **50 years.

**Appearance: ** Kind of like unico, but has blue hair instead of pink and is a girl instead of a boy.

**Profile: **Rena's partner and best friend. Unita is a powerful unicorn that had been sealed away in the crystal of Fire & Ice until she was awakened by Rena. With each crystal that Rena finds, she turns into a different kind of animal and can harness the power of the elements herself. Unita's unicorn companions had been destroyed by the

Heartless 50 years ago and has been the last of her kind ever since. She can also transform from a little unicorn to an adult one (kind of like unico can for those of you who has watched it). A friendly creature with powerful magic, Unita is always there for her friends and will do everything in her power to protect them at all cost.

So what do you all think? Please review on my characters.


End file.
